The present invention relates a photographic system comprising a camera and a film structure which can be loaded in the camera and having a function of executing recording in and reading out photographing data between the camera and the film structure.
It is conventionally known that a recording medium such as a semiconductive memory is loaded in a camera so that photographing data are recorded in the recording medium, and the recorded data are read out of the recording medium and used at the time of development. For example, when the data are pseudo focal length photographing data, a range in the film narrower than a normal photographing range can be automatically printed according to the pseudo focal length photographing data.
In such a camera system, it is necessary to judge whether a recording medium to be loaded in a camera is practically fit for the camera or not, and various kinds of judging ways have been proposed.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-208029 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,978), it is disclosed that when an IC card as a recording medium is loaded in a camera, data such as an electric source voltage, frequency and others of the IC card side are outputted to the camera side so as to judge whether the IC card is fit for the camera or not. However, in this reference, a film cartridge is neither used also as a recording medium for the photographing data nor has the IC card as its integrated part.
Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Paten Publication No. 62-40440 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,304), it is disclosed that data such as pseudo focal length photographing data are recorded in a film of a special film cartridge, and the special film cartridge and a cartridge loading chamber of a camera are so constructed that operation of recording a pseudo focal length photographing data and the like can be executed only when a predetermined special film cartridge is loaded in the camera. However, in a device disclosed in this reference, only whether a film cartridge is mechanically fit for the camera or not is judged, without judging whether electrical data communication between the camera and the film cartridge can be executed or not.
Further, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 56-154720 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,183), it is disclosed that a film cartridge is provided with a recording medium for recording photographing data, but there is no disclosure relating to judgment whether the film cartridge is fit for the camera or not. And in a device disclosed in this reference, since all data are renewedly recorded at every photographing time, all data are recorded irrespective of a photographer's will and the former stored data are fully erased.
However, among various kinds of data, data such as an optionally given comment is not necessarily recorded in each film frame but is has only to be recorded when a photographer desires. Further in the abovementioned device disclosed in the above reference, since unnecessary data are also recorded, high-speed processing of the recorded data in each film frame is limited.
It has been conventionally known that in such a kind of camera, the range size to be printed which is designated in the pseudo focal length photographing operation is limited according to the film sensitivity (ISO) and when the range size of printing reaches the limit value, it is set over a predetermined range (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-50745 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,735)). This is because the graininess of a film becomes worse as the magnification of printing becomes high, and it tends to become worse especially as the film sensitivity becomes high.
However, even when the film sensitivities of films are the same, the graininess of the films are different from each other. Further, it is required, if a photographer desires, to continuously set the range size to be printed even when the range size becomes below the limit value.